


The Joker [VID]

by Arctic_Wolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Wolf/pseuds/Arctic_Wolf
Summary: This Harringrove video is a gift for the author halfempty.





	The Joker [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfempty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfempty/gifts).



Here is the Youtube-Link to the video: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdNsh3mhZNg>

This video is a tribute to the great author halfempty and the fanfiction “Yourself or Someone Like You”. It’s my favorite Billy/Steve-fanfiction. I chose the song "The Joker" because of of the seventh chapter when “Steve sang his song.”


End file.
